


Un invitado muy atrevido

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dominant Bottom, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Funny, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Hot, House Party, Kissing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Party, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, References to Drugs, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Teenagers, Touching, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky are the Same Age, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: El joven Victor Nikiforov es invitado a una fiesta en casa de una conocida suya.Las cosas se salen un poco de control cuando Victor, aquejado por un inesperado problema, se mete a la habitación de uno de los ocupantes de esa vivienda.---[AU] Victor y Yuri adolescentes.Prompt:Loud sex / Sexo ruidoso.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 4





	Un invitado muy atrevido

**Author's Note:**

> **Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky tienen la misma edad (18 años) en esta historia.**

Yuri Plisetsky quedó todo pálido y asustado cuando aquel chico desconocido se metió abruptamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y haciéndole un gesto para que no hablara ni gritara. El rubio se quitó los auriculares y con prisa dejó su celular a un lado; se dispuso a reclamar a ese ebrio idiota que ingresó a su recámara sin siquiera llamar pero se contuvo al ver cómo el intruso pegaba su oreja contra la madera para intentar escuchar lo que acontecía afuera.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí? -reclamó el dueño de esa recámara y el otro volvió a gesticular para que hiciera silencio-

Se trataba de un hermoso muchacho de largos cabellos grises y ojos celestes, era delgado y de piel pálida; vestía informal, una camiseta negra y unos jeans gastados pero aún así, se veía muy bien. Traía un vaso en la mano, cargado con una bebida que Yuri no supo identificar de buenas a primeras. A juzgar por la actitud ajena, parecía que venía huyendo de alguien y decidió usar como escondite el primer lugar que halló disponible. Sin dudas, un invitado muy atrevido.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos de eso cuando Plisetsky logró confirmar con total plenitud sus sospechas. Se pudo escuchar una voz femenina gritando en el pasillo e intentando abrir esa puerta sin éxito alguno.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! ¿A dónde fuiste, bebé? -la chica en cuestión se puso a golpear la puerta con insistencia y Yuri observaba la expresión desesperada del joven albino que rogaba para quien lo buscaba se largara de allí de una vez por todas- Victor, cariño... ¿acaso estás aquí?

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la muchacha se fuera por fin y el otro suspiró aliviado mientras se giraba a ver hacia Yuri, enseñándole una sonrisa tan tonta como bonita que puso un tanto nervioso al rubio, quien seguía sin entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

—Gracias -dijo el albino y caminó con torpeza hacia la cama de Yuri, era evidente que se había pasado de copas-

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por quedarte en silencio cuando te lo pedí -replicó- Disculpa por haberme metido aquí sin permiso pero no tuve opción. Es que esa chica me andaba acosando desde que llegué y no sabía cómo escapar de ella.

—¡Uh! Ya veo, eres un invitado de Mila, ¿cierto? -cuestionó el rubio rodando los ojos-

—Sí -confirmó el otro, al tiempo que Yuri pudo notar que el chico comenzaba a traspirar y su rostro a tornarse rojo como si tuviera fiebre o algo semejante- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un momento? No me siento muy bien que digamos -el joven dejó su vaso en la mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama-

—Puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando no vomites en la alfombra. De lo contrario, ve al baño que está afuera al final del pasillo.

—No. Si salgo de aquí, esa loca va a encontrarme de nuevo -explicó el chico albino y se sentó en la cama de Yuri, cruzando las piernas con una palpable actitud extraña y nerviosa; en verdad no se veía bien, su respiración se empezó a tornar pesada, como si le faltara el aire-

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó Yuri con preocupación al verlo así y comenzaba a tener dudas sobre el supuesto estado de ebriedad del albino- ¿Tienes asma o algo así?

—No, más bien creo que me pusieron alguna droga en la bebida -explicó el otro mientras secaba las gotas de sudor de su frente- Estoy seguro que fue esa demente que me anduvo persiguiendo.

Yuri suspiró con pesadez y observó la bebida que el otro había dejado ahí, tomó el vaso y se puso a olfatear el contenido, como si fuera que iba a lograr identificar alguna cosa. Evidentemente era un cóctel a base de vodka con limón más un agregado de algo que no sabía qué podría ser pero olía bien y llamó su atención. Decidió probar un sorbo de aquello pese a la tardía protesta del otro.

—¡No bebas!

—Sabe bien y no se siente nada extraño -comentó el rubio para volver a beber otro trago y dejar finalmente el vaso en el mismo sitio- Si en verdad le echaron alguna cosa a tu bebida, también debería hacerme efecto, ¿no? Más bien creo que estás con gripe o algo así.

—¡Demonios! -susurró el otro y se removió de manera extraña en su lugar, seguía poniéndose todo rojo, traspirando y ahora su expresión parecía de dolor-

—¿¡Pero qué tienes!? -preguntó Yuri de nueva cuenta y se acercó al otro al notar que se iba poniendo peor-

—Será mejor que me vaya -murmuró el otro pero al parecer no tenía dominio sobre sí mismo, pues no consiguió ponerse de pie tan rápido-

En ese momento, en la sala de esa casa se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de universitarios organizada por Mila -la hermanastra de Yuri- aprovechando que sus padres viajaron por unos días fuera de la ciudad. Al menos una veintena de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos bajo ese techo, con la música a un volumen tan alto que hacía retumbar las puertas y ventanas y también corría mucho alcohol.

Ese chico llamado Victor había ido a la reunión invitado por el novio de la anfitriona pero una vez allí, lo abandonó a su suerte y una chica bastante osada comenzó a perseguirlo a toda costa, insistiéndole para que bailara con ella y que se quedara a su lado en calidad de acompañante.

Yuri no estuvo de acuerdo con la realización de esa fiesta porque ya sabía que los amigos de Mila eran en su mayoría unos inadaptados que de seguro causarían desmanes y los vecinos acabarían llamando a la policía. Pero como su hermanastra no lo escuchó e hizo lo que le vino en gana, el joven rubio optó por encerrarse en su habitación y ponerse a ver videos pornográficos en su celular con sus auriculares puestos. Sabía que con todo ese escándalo en la casa, no iba a poder dormir.

Lastimosamente sus planes se vieron interrumpidos de improviso con la llegada del otro chico, que según escuchó, se llamaba Victor y le pareció en verdad muy bonito.

—¿Entonces eres amigo del tonto de Georgi y viniste con él? -preguntó Plisetsky-

—S-sí.

—Bien, voy a salir a buscarlo y decirle que te sientes mal. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa cuanto antes -el rubio apartó la sábana que lo cubría y le restó importancia al hecho de que apenas estaba en ropa interior-

Victor lo observó sorprendido al ver al rubio prácticamente desnudo frente a él. Intentó otra vez de levantarse de allí y al descruzar sus piernas, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y un gemido extraño escapó de su boca, llamando de inmediato la atención de Yuri.

El de ojos verdes no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la bragueta ajena, que se notaba voluminosa y abultada, claramente ese chico estaba con una erección que ya no cabía aprisionada en sus jeans. Cuando iba a decir algo para reclamárselo e invitarlo a largarse de su habitación, empezó a sentir un extraño y repentino calor recorriéndole el cuerpo y bastaron unos segundos para experimentara algo similar al de su acompañante.

—¡Fue esa mierda! -gritó el rubio completamente ofuscado, señalando la bebida mientras notaba cómo iba teniendo los mismos síntomas que el otro joven, estaba traspirando y sentía que su miembro se iba poniendo duro- Entonces sí era cierto que le echaron alguna droga.

—Disculpa -susurró Victor- ¡Ngh! Ya no lo soporto más.

El albino se desprendió el pantalón y lo bajó de modo a sentirse un poco más aliviado, la presión de su intimidad contra la ajustada tela lo estaba por volver loco. Yuri estaba casi en las mismas aunque él seguía con el bóxer puesto pero su erección se hacía cada vez más notoria y sentía unas ganas impresionantes de masturbarse.

—No puedo salir así -afirmó y se sentó en la cama al lado del otro- Me tiemblan las piernas y no creo ser capaz de caminar hasta la sala -juntó sus piernas y la presión de estas contra su miembro era una verdadera tortura-

—¡Ahhhh! -el albino gimoteó de nuevo- ¿No te importa si me saco toda la ropa? Siento tanto calor que podría desmayarme.

—Esto es extraño pero por mí está bien, hazlo si quieres.

Victor no perdió más tiempo y acabó por despojarse de su camiseta como también de su ropa interior, lanzándolas hacia un lado y verificando su calamitoso estado. Su pene estaba tieso como nunca antes, lubricaba bastante y todas sus venas se marcaban en él, la punta lucía de un color rosa oscuro y sus testículos parecían más hinchados de lo normal.

—Te ves mal -afirmó el rubio sin poder apartar sus ojos de los genitales ajenos-

—Creo que no tengo opción -replicó el albino e intentó ponerse de pie-

—¿Qué haces? -preguntó Yuri al ver que el otro trataba de tomar las ropas que recién había arrojado al piso-

—Iré a buscar a esa loca para que me ayude con esto. No creo que sea un problema para ella tener sexo conmigo si se lo pido.

—¿Buscarás a la imbécil que te drogó? -cuestionó Plisetsky entre molesto e indignado- ¡Eres un idiota en verdad!

—¡Necesito follar con urgencia! ¿No lo ves? -refutó el otro entre molesto y ansioso- A menos que tú quieras ayudarme.

—¡Estás loco! -gritó desaforadamente- ¡No soy gay!

—Yo tampoco lo soy pero estoy desesperado y no me importa nada en este momento. ¡Así que decídete, chúpamela o me largo de aquí!

Yuri suspiró, estaba todo sonrojado ante la atrevida propuesta de su esporádico acompañante. No lo iba a admitir pero se sintió molesto cuando lo escuchó decir que iría a buscar a esa chica para acostarse con ella. ¿Acaso sentía celos? ¡Eso era imposible! O al menos, eso pensaba el rubio.

—De acuerdo -asintió por fin- Pero luego me devuelves el favor que yo también lo necesito.

—Está bien -Victor se acomodó en medio de la cama y separó sus piernas para que Yuri pudiera colocarse entre ellas- Espera, tengo una mejor idea.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos los dos al mismo tiempo?

—¿Eh? -Yuri no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el otro-

—¿Quieres ir arriba o abajo? -preguntó el de ojos celestes-

—No comprendo.

—Hagámoslo de lado entonces, así será más cómodo para los dos -replicó el albino con una sonrisa-

—¿En serio no eres gay? -cuestionó Plisetsky-

—¡Qué no lo soy!

Victor se acomodó de lado e inesperadamente Yuri se acercó a su rostro, tomándolo con ambas manos con todas las intenciones de darle un beso. Cosa que dejó al albino todo ruborizado y un tanto descolocado ante la repentina actitud cariñosa del otro.

—¡Oye! -lo miró con extrañeza- ¿Qué haces?

—¡Cállate y déjame hacerlo! -expresó el rubio bastante molesto, ambos quedaron sentados en la cama frente a frente- Si me vas a tocar de esa manera o a chupar el pene, al menos bésame primero.

—De acuerdo -contestó el albino y le sonrió, quedaron viéndose con fijeza por unos segundos antes de juntar sus labios e iniciar un beso que parecía inocente aunque se tornó intenso con suma rapidez cuando Yuri llevó su mano derecha a la caliente y dura erección ajena-

Quedaron en silencio aunque todavía el estruendoso sonido de la música que provenía de la sala llegaba hasta ellos pero no les importaba ni los desconcentraba. Lo estaban disfrutando en verdad. Victor acariciaba una de las mejillas de Yuri mientras introducía su lengua tanto como podía en la boca de su ahora ocasional amante, el beso se hacía cada vez más húmedo, fogoso y desesperado.

El albino imitó la acción de su contrario y tomando el falo ajeno, se dispuso a masturbarlo también. Yuri se vio obligado a quebrar el beso, no podía concebir lo bien que se sentía aquello. Veía la mano de Victor moviéndose de arriba para abajo de manera continua hasta que se vio obligado a echar la cabeza para atrás, al tiempo que se desahogaba en medio de jadeos e intensos gemidos.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Sigue, sigue así, ngh!!! -pedía Yuri todo desesperado- ¡¡¡Aaahhh... aaaahhh!!! ¡¡¡Mierda, eres genial!!!

—No grites que nos pueden a descubrir -inquirió el otro-

—Pues no me importa -gruñó- ¡¡¡Mmm... ahhh.... aaaahhhh!!!

Yuri observó al albino nuevamente por unos instantes y se acercó a besarlo mientras también seguía estimulándolo con su mano. Quedó sorprendido por lo mucho que le estaba gustado todo eso. Pero no, él no era gay, esa era solo una excepción a la regla, un caso muy aislado y atípico provocado por alguna maldita droga que despertó su libido.

¿Por qué de repente encontraba a ese chico desconocido tan lindo y atractivo? Lo miraba y todo lo que deseaba era follárselo hasta saciarse por completo. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera por alguien de su mismo sexo. ¿Y si era gay y no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—¡Eso es imposible! -dijo el rubio en voz alta-

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Nada!

Yuri hizo que ambos se recostaran, quedaron echados de lado con sus cuerpos enfrentados, besándose y masturbándose uno al otro, hasta que Victor se apartó con prisa para posicionarse de modo a que su intimidad quedara justo frente al rostro del otro chico y viceversa. Entonces no perdió más tiempo, tomó el miembro del rubio y se lo metió a la boca por completo antes de iniciar una succiones tan exquisitas como desesperadas que hizo que al rubio estremecerse y gemir sonoramente.

El rubio al sentir los labios y la lengua de Victor explorando su intimidad, supo que debía hacer lo mismo e imitó las acciones del otro. Lamió el glande unas cuantiosas veces hasta que lo introdujo a su boca para recorrerlo con sus labios, era la primera vez que practicaba una felación y se la practicaban a él. Conocía la teoría de memoria gracias al porno que solía ver pero no había tenido oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo.

Tenía que reconocer que se sentía demasiado bien pero igual en su mente seguía cuestionándose sobre su sexualidad. ¿Si no era gay por qué estaba disfrutando dando y recibiendo sexo oral con otro chico? ¡Maldita sea! Aquello le estaba encantando más de lo que consideraba apropiado.

Se vio en la necesidad de dejar el miembro ajeno para poder gemir a su entero gusto cuando sintió las succiones en sus testículos mientras su pene era de nuevo masturbado. Si Victor seguía así, lo haría correrse pronto y no era ese modo en que quería hacerlo.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh... espera... espera!!! -gritó pero fue en vano, Victor fingió no escucharlo y volvió su boca al miembro ajeno aunque ahora solo pasaba su lengua por esa ansiosa punta enrojecida- ¡Oye, no sigas! -insistió Plisetsky- No quiero venirme así, déjame follarte.

Con eso Victor paró de inmediato, dejó el pene del otro chico y lo miró asombrado. Era exactamente lo que estaba queriendo y de hecho, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Sonrió al notarlo un tanto nervioso.

—¿Tienes condones? -preguntó el albino-

—¡Claro que no! Jamás he hecho estas cosas -confesó bastante avergonzado- Soy virgen.

—¿Y quieres estrenarte conmigo?

—Sí -su respuesta fue clara y concisa, sin dudas estaba muy decidido-

—Me encanta la idea -Victor le sonrió con picardía- Déjamelo a mí, yo te guiaré.

El joven ojos celestes hizo que Yuri permaneciera recostado en su sitio y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, hasta que sintió cómo el miembro ajeno presionaba su trasero. Tomó entonces aquel falo virgen para comenzar a penetrarse con él. No fue tan dificultoso porque se encontraba algo relajado y dilatado, ya que durante la tarde estuvo estimulándose a sí mismo con sus propios dedos.

—¡Ngh... aaaahhh! Creí que ibas a querer que yo te lo hiciera a ti -confesó el albino enseñándole una sonrisa traviesa- Pero esto también me encanta. ¡Aaahhh, tu pene está que arde!

—Mmm... tu interior también lo está -replicó Yuri con las mejillas ruborizadas-

—¡Dios! Sigue, eleva tus caderas y acaba de metérmelo.

El rubio obedeció y terminó empalando a su amante hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos. Victor entonces se agachó un poco para besar los labios de Yuri con suavidad.

—Se siente tan bien -murmuró Plisetsky- ¡Mierda, no puedo creer que tanto!

—Y se sentirá aún mejor -el otro joven sonrió y empezó a moverse a ritmo moderado, de arriba para abajo, deslizándose sobre el pene del otro, en tanto, sus manos se ceñían la cabecera de esa cama y se deshacía en gemidos al igual que el otro-

Yuri tomó a Victor por la cintura para guiar sus movimientos de cierto modo. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo adquirió un compás frenético al punto de que la cama se movía de atrás para delante y golpeaba la pared con fuerza e insistencia. Si por desgracia había gente en la habitación contigua, iban a notar a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo allí con esos ruidos y encima, con los escandalosos gemidos de ambos chicos.

Victor se sostenía apoyando una de sus manos en el torso de Yuri mientras que con la otra se masturbaba y ambos se movían al tiempo mismo, jadeando y gimoteando como locos e importándoles muy poco si eran ya escuchados a esas alturas.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! -exclamó el albino en cuanto comenzó correrse abundante sobre el pecho ajeno y Yuri lo veía impresionado, le parecía tan bellas las expresiones en el rostro de su amante al igual que toda esa lluvia de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas-

—Hazlo, Yuri -sonrió- ¡Quiero que te vengas adentro! -confesó el chico y siguió moviéndose para incitarlo, haciendo presión en su interior y apretando el pene del rubio que estaba por completo dentro de él-

—¡Ngh... Victor... aaahhhh!

Le fue imposible acallar esos quejidos de placer causados por el más increíble orgasmo que experimentó hasta ese entonces. Yuri sentía como llenaba con su tibio semen el interior de Victor y todavía no podía creer lo maravilloso y delicioso que se sentía. Estaba totalmente transpirado y sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y aún experimentando unos espasmos propios del momento. Sonrió al ver a su amante tan contento como él, quien sin dudarlo se echó sobre él para besarlo con intensidad.

Yuri lo abrazó y correspondió de igual modo a los besos que poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse más suaves e incluso tiernos. Permanecieron como estaban por unos minutos hasta que Victor se hizo a un lado y quedó recostado al lado del rubio, quien todavía no podía creer lo que habían hecho.

—¿En verdad fue tu primera vez?

—¡Ya te dije que sí! -respondió el otro bastante avergonzado y mirando hacia otra parte-

—O eres muy bueno o la droga esa te puso a mil. Nunca me habían follado de esa manera.

—¡Vaya! -cuestionó Plisetsky algo molesto al escuchar aquello- Parece que tienes mucha experiencia.

—En realidad no. Solo he estado con dos chicos y tú eres el segundo.

—No te creo.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Yuri.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre si no te lo he dicho? -lo miró extrañado-

—Pues... vi las fotos que Georgi subió a su perfil hace unos días, cuando él, Mila y tú fueron a cenar juntos. Así que le pregunté quien era el chico tan bonito que los acompañaba y me dijo que el hermano de Mila -esbozó una adorable sonrisa- Él me dijo tu nombre y si vine a la fiesta de tu hermana fue solo porque tuve ganas de conocerte. Creo que me fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¡Eh! -Yuri se levantó abruptamente- ¿¡Quieres decir que planeaste toda esta mierda!?

—Claro que no. Solo quería conocerte y me decepcioné un poco al no verte ene la fiesta. No sabía que me iba a encontrar aquí a la loca esa y que me pondría drogas en la bebida -explicó el albino- Llegué aquí por casualidad y...--

—Está bien -lo interrumpió- Te creo.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir un rato aquí?

—De acuerdo -contestó el rubio y volvió a recostarse-

—Gracias -susuró Victor y se acercó a abrazarlo, Yuri hizo lo mismo y sonrió un poco, en verdad ese chico le parecía encantador-

El albino cerró los ojos y Yuri se puso a acariciar sus largos cabellos. En su mente continuaban sus tontos cuestionamientos sobre su verdadera orientación, lo que sí le quedó más que claro era que deseaba volver a ver a Victor.

—Victor -lo llamó sin estar seguro si ya dormía o no-

—¿Mmm? -respondió el otro notablemente somnoliento-

—La próxima vez que Mila haga una fiesta aquí en la casa, dejaré desllaveada la puerta de mi habitación. Estaré aquí esperando por ti. ¿Vendrás?

—¿Puedo venir todos los días, Yuri?

—Por mí está bien pero la próxima tendremos que ser menos ruidosos.

—Eso será fácil. Solo tendré que amordazarte y también pondré una almohada para que la cama no golpee la pared -bromeó el albino y volvió a abrir los ojos al notar que Yuri quedó callado y lo encontró viéndolo de manera extraña- No me creas, estoy bromeando.

—Me gustaría intentarlo -el rubio sonrió- ¿Quieres quedarte el fin de semana aquí?

—Sí pero de todos modos, vendré a verte todos los días -aseveró Victor y se acercó a besarlo con delicadeza; así sellaron una suerte de promesa que daría inicio a algo que empezó de una manera completamente inesperada para los dos-

**FIN**


End file.
